Espada of Envy
by MJLCoyoteStarrk
Summary: The Espada of Envy gazes upon the world with contempt for he longs to have it as his own.  He would rather rule over a world full of corpses and ruin than to have someone ruling over him.  Ties into "Blood on the Sand"


**Espada of Envy**

_I gaze upon the world with nothing but contempt_

_For I long to have it and yet it is denied to me_

_I shall raise the Blade of Envy_

_And destroy that which I cannot have_

Exile.

The word itself was noxious to him and yet he had very little choice in the matter. The winds blew over him as he fled westward from what should have been his own. His uniform, a long white coat with black fur trim at the collar, fluttered in the wind. He wore a crimson sash around his waist with three thin gold chains over it that were held in place by a buckle shaped like the head of a dragon with ruby eyes. His boots left their prints in the sand.

He propped himself up on the spear that sheathed his Resurrección. He looked behind him and saw the few Arrancars who took part in his rebellion and who were able to escape were following him. Far behind, he could see the smoke rising from the Las Noches, a beacon of his failure to accomplish what he set out to do.

"Someday," he muttered. "Someday, I will return. And when I do, all of Hueco Mundo shall kneel before me."

However, until that time, he would wait. He knew that patience was the key to successful planning. Unlike the fires of rage, which would flare up and then subside quickly, his fire was slow to burn and not so easy to put out. He looked westward, knowing that far ahead were the Western Towers that would usher him into the lands of the Exiled. He would wait and he would build his forces to overcome any who dared stand against him.

He was the Espada of Envy.

_**1,000 Years before Aizen's Downfall**_

_**Event: The End of the Wars of the Emperors with the Siege of Las Noches**_

The sounds of battle raged on. The banners of the white skull with a golden crown on a black field clashed with those of a crowned golden lion with a wreath of crimson flowers around its neck on a white field. The wars between Houses Luisenbarn and Leonisra were coming to an end. Already many of the other Houses flocked to join Luisenbarn when it was apparent that Leonisra would lose the Throne.

Baraggan made his way forward. His great battle axe Gran Caída raised high above his head. The golden crown he forged for himself glimmered on top of his skull head. Mordrath raised his great spear, Siegfried, into the air to lead his own men into battle. The golden dragon wrapped around the upper quarter of the black shaft blazed like fire while the blade protruding from its mouth shone like ice. His personal banner of the crimson dragon clutching the crescent moon on a white field fluttered in the fiery wind of the Las Noches Basin.

They could see the cliff-like walls of Las Noches. They could see the Five Towers rising high into the sky, marking the very heart of Hueco Mundo. Ahead, the Great Gates opened and out came the host of Las Noches. Hollows roared as they sped forward. Gillians began to fire cero while the Adjuchas led them into battle. They could make out the forms of Vasto Lordes who hadn't made their way to the Crystalline Grove in hopes of becoming Arrancars among them. However, there was no sign of any of the Arrancars.

"He's keeping his main Arrancars back," Mordrath muttered. "Granz," he said and turned to one of the Minor Nobles who was placed under his charge.

"Sir," Goya Granz said. His hollow hole was just below the base of his throat. His mask remnant took the form of a conical helmet with horns coming out of the sides and facing forward. His banner of a crimson bull on a green field fluttered at the head of his army.

"Take your forces and charge the enemy at the right flank. Send word to Rureaux that his forces are to help hold the left flank."

"Yes sir," Goya Granz said and had a messenger Sonído to where Caerras Rureaux's banner of the black horned viper on a red field could be seen.

Mordrath raised his spear and gestured to the foe before them. A loud horn blast came and his army rushed forward to attack. He gestured with his spear for Granz to go to the right. Ahead he could see his brother's forces clashing against Leonisra's main defensive forces. Gillians roared as they clashed into each other. Cero and Bala were fired. The flying beasts from the Northern Lands were diving amongst the fighting forces.

Mordrath turned as more horns began to blow and saw the black skull wearing a golden helmet on a crimson field rushing into battle. Jango Tuma rushed at the head of his army. He raised his Zanpakuto into the air and he roared in a loud voice.

"FORWARD! CHARGE FORWARD FOR THE GLORY OF HOUSE LUISENBARN!"

Mordrath raised his own spear. There was no way that he was going to let someone else win his glory under the guise of fighting for his House. House Tuma was one of the five First Families, those who became Arrancars first and helped to establish the Arrancar dynasties.

He looked ahead and saw the banner of a silver wolf on a black field of House Starrk, another of the five First Families, who decided to side with House Leonisra. He would let House Tuma deal with them and hope that both Jango Tuma and Wolfarr Starrk would kill each other. He, on the other hand, would deal with the Leonisra forces personally. He could see House Granz's forces clash with the right flank. He looked to the left and saw that Rureaux joined with the lords that Baraggan had sent to defend their left flanks.

Mordrath looked at the line of Hollows before him and smiled. He lowered his spear straight ahead as he and his forces clashed with the Leonisra front lines. He dug his spear into the throat of the Hollow ahead of him and swung down, disemboweling the creature. He swung his spear up and thrust it into the side of a Gillian.

"CERO!" he shouted and the Gillian was blown into pieces by the force of his Cero. He aimed the spear's blade ahead of him. "OLA DESTRUYENDO!" he cried out and made a sweeping motion with his spear. A wave of black and purple Reiatsu shot out and wiped out the Hollows before him. His green eyes glittered in glee and his shoulder-length blonde hair flew around him. He raised his spear in triumph just as a Cero crashed into the ground before him. His mount reared up and he was barely able to keep a hold of the reins. His eyes blazed with anger and he looked at the Adjuchas that had fired the Cero at him. "YOU DARE!" he roared and rushed his mount forward to the Adjuchas that was opening its snout again to shoot another Cero. "YOU DARE RAISE YOUR FILTHY HANDS AGAINST ME!" he roared as he drove his spear into the Adjuchas mouth. "CERO!" he roared.

The Adjuchas became little more than a pair of legs and Mordrath laughed. He laughed as he charged forward. He hoped that Reygal Leonisra was watching. The weak king was nothing like his father, Arturos Leonisra, who built the mightiest Empire that Hueco Mundo had ever seen. However, he would make sure that House Luisenbarn would outshine the old dynasty. He hoped that House Luisenbarn would conquer all of Hueco Mundo and form a dynasty that would last until the end of time itself.

He watched as the Leonisra defenses broke. He looked as the Great Gates began to open. He knew that Reygal was desperate. He would be sending out the Arrancars he kept in reserve and would probably enter the battle himself. He would try to be like his great father, but Mordrath would make sure that the weak king of Las Noches and the Dividing River would fall. He would deliver the kill and gain the glory that he always wanted. He would let his brother rule for a time while he conquered the rest of Hueco Mundo and made them bend the knee to the only one worthy of power and authority, himself.

His green eyes widened and he grinned as he saw the glittering gold and gems coming from King Reygal Leonisra's crown. He raised his spear and roared in triumph. He was prepared to charge when he saw someone charging for his prey. He froze as he saw Jango Tuma with his son, Skullak, riding forward.

"No," he hissed. "No, you bastard, no…he's mine. HE'S MINE TO KILL!" he roared.

However, the sounds of war overrode his cry. He watched as the glory he wanted to achieve slipped through his fingers.

_**Shortly after the Fall of Reygal Leonisra and the Leonisra Dynasty**_

Skullak Tuma and Jango Tuma knelt before Baraggan.

"My lord," Jango said. "I present to you the head of your enemy." He placed the severed head of Reygal Leonisra, still wearing the crown, upon the ground before Baraggan's feet. "I also present to you his sons, Alexander and Riccar, as prisoners of war."

"What about the First House that sided with him? What about Lord Wolfarr Starrk?"

"He is our prisoner," Jango replied.

"I see," Baraggan said and stood. "Bring him here along with any of his children who accompanied him."

"Yes sir," Jango said and rushed off.

"Mordrath, come here," Baraggan said.

"What is it, brother?" he asked.

"I want you to become one of my Blades. The full conquest of Hueco Mundo will not be easy and I need seven commanders whom I can use to serve as my Blades on the battlefield."

"I see," Mordrath said seeing an opportunity to get what House Tuma took from him. "Do you really think that there will be more battles ahead? We killed the Weak King Leonisra and we have his children at our mercy. That would show the other Houses that we are not to be trifled with."

"And yet they will," Baraggan said. "I have no intention of completely wiping out any of the Houses when I can use them to my own end. I want you to name recommendations as to who shall become my other five Blades shall be."

"Don't you mean six?"

"No, I mean five. You and Jango Tuma are my top two Blades," Baraggan said.

Mordrath thought about it. He knew that his brother would not take his recommendations seriously. They were both Luisenbarns and they tended to be extremely arrogant and stubborn when it came to anything involving policy and leadership. He knew that he wanted those whom he could use to his advantage to outnumber those who would be loyal to his older brother.

"I will have to think carefully on this matter," Mordrath said. "However, it would be in your best interest not to put a Leonisra or a Starrk in such a high position."

Baraggan looked at Mordrath and shook his head.

"On the contrary," he said. "Having a Leonisra and a Starrk in any position of power would actually help me. But, they will not serve on my central council. I am not that foolish. Now, I begin to make the nations submit to my will."

Mordrath turned and saw Wolfarr Starrk along with his three sons Roland, Beowulf, and Hati being brought forward. Loathing filled him as he saw how they kept their heads high instead of showing the proper fear and awe owed House Luisenbarn in the face of their defeat. He wanted to cut their legs from under them and force their faces into the sand. However, Baraggan laughed.

"I see that the legendary courage of House Starrk holds true," Baraggan said.

"We are wolves," Wolfarr said. "The wolf bows to no one who does not deserve it."

"And do you find me worthy of bowing to?" Baraggan asked and glared at them. A golden fire lit in those empty sockets.

"You hold to the old form and not to the one you were born with when you came from the Sacred Grove," Wolfarr said.

"What?" Baraggan asked.

"You keep the form you held as a Vasto Lorde and do not accept the form given to you by your Ancestors," Wolfarr said. "We cannot bow to such as you. You reject the gift of the Ancestors by rejecting the human form they wish to bestow on you."

"DO YOU WISH TO DIE?" Baraggan roared.

"All things die," Wolfarr said. "If it is my time then it is my time."

Baraggan looked at Wolfarr and began to laugh.

"Yes, yes, even now…you Starrks are all the same. Spouting words about honor and courage and virtue, but I am the King of the South and when all of the lands have bowed before me, I shall be God of Hueco Mundo. I do not have time for such nonsense. The weak die out and are carried away by the winds. With this axe I have cleaved the head from my father's shoulders when he became soft. He began to show mercy to his enemies and let them go about with their daily lives. Mercy," Baraggan spat. "MERCY HAS NO PLACE IN THIS WORLD!" he screamed at Wolfarr. "I will destroy all who oppose me."

"Would you wipe out two of the First Families?" Wolfarr asked. "If you did, then how would you be able to secure your rule in the North and Las Noches? The North belongs to the Starrks and Las Noches to the Leonisras. You are bound by the treaty that Arturos Leonisra forged when he established his Empire. I did nothing but remain true to my oath. 'Just as the East is subservient to the North and the West to the South, so the North and South are subservient to the Heart. And yet all are sovereign in their right to rule themselves.'"

"You dare quote the Treaty?" Mordrath asked. "The treaty is void, old fool. From now on, all of the kingdoms will be joined into one with one head and not five. A fist is mightier than an open hand."

Wolfarr did not say anything. Instead he looked at Baraggan.

"I ask that you take my life as payment for the lives of my sons."

"Father," Hati said. His blue-grey eyes flashed at Baraggan. "You do not need to do this."

"I do," Wolfarr said. "He intends to display the head of at least one Starrk. It's better that it's mine and none of yours that gets set up on a spike. I have one request, though."

"Speak it," Baraggan said.

"I wish for my sons to live with House Tuma for a time until they are ready to truly become Lords of the North."

"What's to keep me from taking that title away?" Baraggan asked.

"Nothing at all, except that Lordship is more than just a title on a document. It is a person's actions that dictate nobility."

Mordrath looked at Wolfarr.

_He's mocking us,_ Mordrath thought. _The fool is mocking us._

Baraggan however looked at Wolfarr as though truly seeing him for the first time. However, his mind was made up and Wolfarr Starrk's fate was sealed.

"I will grant your request," Baraggan said. "However, your life is forfeit. Is there any who would give Wolfarr Starrk the death that the Patriarch of one of the Five First Families deserves? I will not do so since I am King and a King is not to perform an execution off of the battlefield. Mordrath, I forbid you to do it since you are now a member of the House Royal. So, I ask again. Will any of you take on the honor and burden of executing Wolfarr Starrk?"

The commanders looked at each other. None moved forward. To them, the blood of a member of any of the First Families was only theirs to spill if they were in battle. Then one stepped forward, their hand raised. They gasped as they saw that it was a woman who volunteered. Mordrath's eyes widened and fury rose at the audacity of a woman to step forward to perform an act that only a man should have a right to. He saw that the Arrancars who wore the crimson armor of House Gilga were also muttering amongst themselves, their tone disapproving.

"I will, my Lord," she said.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Velle Harribel, soon to be Velle Tu Odelschwank. I am High Sister of the Amazonian Tribes."

"I see," Wolfarr Starrk said and bowed. "You serve the Great Huntress then?"

"Yes," she said as she approached. "Would you accept the honor of riding with the Mother during the Hunt?"

"I will."

"HA! He refuses to bend the knee to the new God-Emperor of the Las Noches Empire, but he will bare his neck to a _woman_. He's unmanned. It's a DISGRACE!" a tall thin man with long parted black hair shouted.

He wore the crimson armor of House Gilga, but his breastplate included the House Sigil of a golden skull being pierced by a black spear. Each part of his hair was strung through a thick gold ring emblazoned with a grinning skull. On the middle finger of each hand he wore a white skeletal ring from which a long golden blade shaped like a stinger protruded for about five inches beyond his finger tips with golden chains attached to a cuff at each wrist, his Zanpakuto.

"Silence Lord Gilga," Baraggan said. "It is his right to refuse or accept the offer of a potential executioner."

There was a roar of approval and Ecydis "The Old Scorpion" Gilga fell silent. His face contorted into a grimace.

"Tch…such a disgrace," Ecydis muttered.

"I shall give you a clean death," Velle said. "Soon, your soul will become one with the Grove of your land."

"Tch…nonsense," Mordrath said. "How can he hold onto his honor even now? The death at the hands of a woman is a disgrace."

"Not in the North," Jango said. "They believe that since a woman's hands brought them into the world, then there is no shame in being taken out of the world by a woman's hands. They also believe that having a member of the Amazonian Tribes perform the execution is an even greater honor since it will allow them to join the Great Huntress in her Hunt."

"Absurd," Mordrath said.

"You only say that because looking at their faces you see that which you do not have."

"What might that be?" Mordrath snarled.

"Power," he said and watched as Wolfarr Starrk knelt on the sand.

_**840 Years before Aizen's Downfall**_

_**Event: The Starrk-Leonisra Rebellion**_

Mordrath hastened to the chambers where God-King Baraggan's Blades met. The situation was growing even worse. Hati Starrk and Alexander Leonisra's forces had taken control of the Eight Towers at the northern border of the Basin. Their little rebellion had already gathered support from some of the Minor Houses who were newly brought into Baraggan's Empire. All that they could do was wait and see which side House Gilga would fall.

He entered the chamber and saw that Jango Tuma was talking with Goya Granz and the newly installed final member of the first Circle of Blades, Aaroniero Arruruerie, who kept his head hidden under a tall whicker helmet. He grimaced whenever he saw him. He could not believe that his own brother would actually put them all on equal footing. If they were ranked in some way, then he wouldn't have a problem with it so long as he was at the top. But to be put on the same level as a Gillian-level Arrancar was unthinkable.

He shook his head. He would continue his little vendetta against Aaroniero at a more convenient time.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"Odelschwank and Aivirrne are leading a force against the Eight Towers," Tuma said. "I sent Jaegerjaquez out to act as a diversion."

"You did this without consulting me?" Mordrath asked.

"You weren't here and the Emperor himself gave me a mandate to have a battle plan ready before he arrived. He left not too long ago."

"And you took command?"

"As I said before, you weren't here."

Mordrath grabbed Jango by his new white and black uniform and pressed him against the wall.

"You listen to me. I am a Luisenbarn. You do not give orders to me or give instructions to the other Blades without my leave."

"The Emperor made it very clear that you and I are equal. You may be his brother, but he gave me the command to crush this rebellion and I will see it done. Now, you can either bicker all you want or you can help me preserve your brother's rule. Which is it going to be?"

Mordrath gritted his teeth. He knew that Tuma was right, but to actually admit it would go against his very nature. He could not and would not admit to being wrong. He was a Luisenbarn and a Luisenbarn did not admit defeat of any sort.

"Fear Our Wrath," he muttered.

"That's right," Jango said. "Those who wish to stand against us will learn what the wrath of House Luisenbarn can do."

_Yes, they will, _Mordrath thought. _They will especially learn to fear _my_ wrath._

"Men, we're riding out," Jango said. "We'll attack Riccar and Beowulf's forces in the South. If we can stop the forces from joining and force at least one of the forces to retreat, then we'll gain a victory for our Emperor and those Houses who haven't chosen a side will be forced to play their hand."

"What about House Andjo?" Goya asked, referring to the fifth of the First Families.

"**He would rather spend his time…**"

"_…feasting and hunting than fighting a war._"

"Aaroniero's right," Jango said. "We can't count on House Andjo moving his forces in. As far as the Eastern Mountains are concerned, we're not to be bothered with. They'll sign a treaty with whoever wins and we must make sure Emperor Baraggan Luisenbarn is victorious. That is our duty as his Blades."

Mordrath glared at Jango and merely nodded his head. However, the idea that his brother would give someone else a great amount of authority was too much for him to take.

_**700 Years Before Aizen's Fall**_

_**Event: Battle at Coldwater**_

The gently flowing stream was crimson with blood. Soul Reapers and Hollows clashed in the burning village of Coldwater. Resurrección was pitted against Shikai and Bankai alike. The Direwolf riders of High Lord Starrk's armies rushed into the Soul Reapers' left flank. The air was filled with the screaming of Volantes as their Riders directed them into battle. The creatures' talons and wings sliced at the fleeing Soul Reaper front line.

"HA! LOOK AT THOSE DEVILS RUN!" Jango Tuma shouted. "High Lord Roland Starrk has redeemed his House's name this day."

"Tch…they're only Soul Reapers," Mordrath said. "They thought that they could come into Hueco Mundo and expect us to roll over."

He scanned the lines of the invading force. Jango Tuma looked at him in surprise.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking or their leader. If I can take his head…"

"You can try, but you'll most likely be turned into barbecue."

"Don't mock me, Tuma," he snarled. "I am a Luisenbarn, and we are not people who will not tolerate any insubordination or being made a mockery of. I trust that you understand."

"I know that His Majesty, Emperor Luisenbarn will forgive me for trying to make sure that you don't get yourself killed."

Mordrath glared at Jango. He felt the urge to thrust his spear into Tuma's throat, but that would not be a wise decision. His brother was fond of House Tuma, to a certain degree. However, for too long House Tuma stood in his way from achieving the glory and might he desired. To add further insult, instead of appointing him to lead the vanguard Jango chose Roland Starrk to lead the charge and High Lord Starrk wasn't even one of Baraggan's newly extended Twenty Blades. House Tuma's success only made him even more determined to see them fall.

_**450 Years Before Aizen's Fall**_

_**Event: The Fall of House Tuma**_

Jango Tuma sighed as he and his family was travelling through a thick portion of surface forest on their journey home with the household guards. His dark blue eyes kept an eye on their surroundings. He was pleased to see that Skullak was doing the same and keeping one hand ready to draw his sword if he had to.

"Leda," Jango said, turning to his wife.

"I know," Leda said. Her bright blue eyes seemed to shimmer in the darkness as the forest thickened and blotted out the moonlight. "Something's not right."

"Father," Skullak said. "There's someone coming."

"Do you think it's that stranger?" Leda asked.

"I don't think so," Jango said. "Hawthorr," he called to the Captain of his guards.

"Sir," Hawthorr said. He was a large male Arrancar with dim grey eyes that were as sharp as a hawk's. He wore the blue and silver uniform of House Tuma and his mask fragment was a pair of horns that jutted from below his ears.

"Have the guards keep a lookout for anyone suspicious."

"I understand," Hawthorr said.

However, before anyone could react an arrow made from the dark wood of a Grey-Heart Tree with a crystalline head embedded itself in the side of Hawthorr's neck. Another arrow came flying from somewhere in the forest and struck another of the guards.

"BANDITS!" one of them shouted.

"SKULLAK, GET DOWN!" Jango shouted. "Leda, get Skullak away from here and take cover.

"What about you?" Leda asked.

"I'll hold them off," he said and drew his single-edged sword. "Just go before they surround you."

"Father," Skullak said.

"Go now," Jango said.

At that moment a group of at least ten concealed Arrancars came rushing out of the forest. Jango's eyes narrowed.

"Those aren't bandits," he muttered.

That was when he noticed that one of them had a medallion hanging from their Zanpakuto that showed a double-headed eagle with three lightning bolts clutched in each talon.

"That's…that's the sigil for House Marceaux," Leda said. "Why? Why would House Marceaux attack us?"

"It's not just House Marceaux," Jango whispered. "DAMN IT!" he shouted. "Leda, take Skullak and run away from here."

The household guards fought as hard as they could. However, more attackers were converging on them. Skullak drew his sword. Jango held up his left hand in a fist. Spirit energy began to converge and form a silver orb.

"CERO!" he roared as he struck out as though punching the air.

The silver orb rushed towards the attackers when one of them stepped forward and slashed it with his Zanpakuto.

"Well," a soft voice said. "I see that his assessment of you was right."

"Who are you?" Jango asked.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you won't be useful to me," the stranger said.

"Leda, take Skullak and run. This…this isn't an Arrancar."

Jango looked at the stranger. He felt the household guard tighten their formation around him.

"Tell me, Jango Tuma, do you see this blade?"

"How do you know my name?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you've already lost."

Suddenly the image that he saw before him of his household guard protecting him and his wife and son shattered like glass. He looked around and saw that all of his guard was dead. He looked and saw his wife on the ground, writhing in agony while his son was trying to fight.

"SKULLAK, RUN!" Jango shouted. "DON'T…"

That was when he saw someone come up from behind and thrust a spear into his son's back. Skullak yelled out in pain and fell to his knees.

"Don't kill the boy, he might be useful."

The figure nodded and instead knocked Skullak in the back of his head with the spear's black shaft. When Jango's eyes saw the dragon wrapped around the upper part of the spear, he became silent.

"Mordrath…you…"

"I told you that I was a Luisenbarn and I wouldn't tolerate anyone mocking me," Mordrath said.

"Who else was involved?"

"That doesn't really matter. Aizen, I trust that I can finish him off."

"You may," Aizen said. "However, the boy is to be left here, alive, for that secondary party to find."

Jango remembered that Roland Starrk was travelling on this road as well. He would have heard the struggle and would have hurried to see if he could help. However, he was afraid that Roland Starrk could have betrayed them just like House Marceaux and they were his wife's cousins.

_There's no way that Starrk would be involved in this treachery._

"Gilga, you can deal with the bitch," Mordrath said.

"WHY SHOULD I?" Ecydis Gilga shouted. "She's too old."

"Then cut off her head and hang it up as a trophy like you always do," Mordrath said.

"Tch…I'm not wasting my time on a Tuma slut," Ecydis said.

"Fine," Mordrath said and pointed his spear at her. "Cero," he said in a rather bored tone.

"NOOOO!" Jango screamed as his wife was reduced to ashes before his very eyes.

"It's such a shame that I can't kill the boy as well. That would have really made my night," Mordrath said and grinned at Jango.

"Why are you doing this?"

"That's easy. You stole my chance at glory from me. You were the one who took my prey. You killed the Weak King and made it possible for Baraggan to gain the throne when that should have been me. Now, I'm going to teach you what it means to take someone else's prey."

Mordrath raised his spear with the blade down. He looked at Aizen who merely looked back at him.

"Can't I kill the brat too?"

"No. Just him," Aizen said.

"Perhaps at a later time," Mordrath said and looked at Skullak who was lying unconscious.

Behind they could hear Roland Starrk's group coming closer. Mordrath sighed.

"Damn, I was really hoping to have time to savor this moment," he said and ran Jango Tuma through the head with his spear's blade.

_**Shortly After the Fall of House Tuma**_

"WHAT?" Mordrath shouted.

"I know that you were responsible for what happened to Jango Tuma," Baraggan snarled.

_That's impossible. All of those from Minor Houses who took part in it were eliminated. Unless…_

"Who told you this…this lie?"

"That is none of your concern," Baraggan said.

"My guess is that the Old Scorpion told you," Mordrath said.

Baraggan didn't say anything, but the silence was answer enough.

_Damn it. I should have known better. Never trust a Gilga. I swear, I'll fucking kill you, Ecydis. Oh well, at least Aizen is getting that Hogyoku thing ready and then…then, dear brother…_

"I am sentencing you into exile. If you were not my brother then I would perform Respira on you for this serious breach. You know full well that House Tuma was one of the Five First Families. You're fortunate that young Skullak survived."

"Yes," Mordrath said, his hand tightened into a fist.

"He's currently staying with Roland Starrk and his son, Lupos."

"What about the other brother?"

"His current whereabouts are unknown and none of our concern. However, your main concern is going beyond the Towers and into the Western Wastes where you belong."

_**170 Years Before Aizen's Fall**_

_**Event: Aizen's Reign Begins**_

Mordrath approached the walls of Las Noches. He remembered a time when mountains served as the outer wall and then his brother had them torn down to where he could look out over the sands of the Basin from the central plateau. Things were changing.

On his journey from the Western Wastes when he received news that his brother had been overthrown he had seen the lands beginning their plunge into chaos. He smiled as he saw villages and forts burn and forces of Hollows were forced to charge at each other. The tattered banners and mangled mounds of corpses that littered the ground showed how much Baraggan's overthrow affected the stability of the society that he had built.

_Aizen's making sure that the other Houses don't unite against him. That's a very intelligent decision, but it could be problematic for him. He's mistaking Arrancars for Hollows._

Mordrath passed through the gap that would become the Great Gates and made his way to Aizen's seat. As he made his way forward, a plan began formulating in his mind. He would use the chaos outside of the Basin to his advantage. However, it would require that his brother would have to die and that did not bother him in the least.

He looked at the spear in his hand and smiled. He imagined plunging its head into his brother's throat and the satisfaction it would bring to him because then there would only be one Luisenbarn for the throne. He would deal with Aizen later and then he would make sure that Ecydis Gilga paid dearly for fucking with him. As soon as he found out that Gilga betrayed him in order to gain control of The Crossing, one of the most vital trading points in all of Hueco Mundo, he thought of all the ways he could make all of House Gilga pay.

However, revenge would come later. For now, he needed to build his base. And if Aizen's research on what he called the "Hogyoku" could give him an edge, then he would use it. He was determined not make the same mistakes he made when he trusted the Old Scorpion to help get rid of House Tuma.

"Are you the new recruit?" someone asked.

He turned and saw a broad-shouldered Arrancar male with closely-cropped black hair on the sides, but a crest of deep red that was cut into a Mohawk with it flowing out in the back like a tail. His mask fragment was on the hands and not on the head.

"I am not a recruit. I am merely returning to where I belong," he said and looked at the Arrancar.

"Oh, I…I apologize Lord Luisenbarn. Forgive me for not recognizing you."

"You're forgiven. It has been some time since my brother sent me into exile."

"I am sure that you would wish to visit him in the dungeons?"

"Ah, so that's where he is," Mordrath said and smiled. "That's good to know. Now, where is Aizen?"

"Lord Aizen is at the Throne Plateau."

"There is only one Lord of Hueco Mundo. Tell me, what is your name?"

"I'm Petros Leones," the Arrancar said with a bow.

"Petros, tell me. Who is the true Lord of Hueco Mundo?"

"I…I…I would have to say a Luisenbarn. Aizen is…is a filthy Soul Reaper."

"He is," Mordrath said, nodding his head. His mind was thinking of all of the plots and schemes he could come up with. "Tell me. How often is Aizen here? He is a Soul Reaper and so he must return to the Soul Society at times."

"He only comes here every-so-often. He is always bringing back glowing orbs made from Spiritual Reiatsu that he calls a 'Hogyoku' and he hands them over to Tarran Granz to work on Hogyoku Technology."

"Hmm, fascinating," Mordrath said as a plan came into his mind. "That's very good to know. What position do you think he'll give me?"

"He'll most likely make you an Espada. They're the ten Arrancars with the highest Reiatsu levels and are Aizen's main fighting force. He'll most likely put you in the top two with Tuma."

Mordrath stopped at that and looked at Petros.

"Did you say…Tuma?"

"Skullak Tuma," Petros nodded. "He's a gifted military leader, like his father."

"Do you admire him?"

"I don't really know him. So, I'm neutral in that regard."

"Who do you think Aizen would keep a closer eye on: his Primera or his Segunda?"

"The Primera, my Lord," Petros said.

"That's good to know. The next time you see this Tarran Granz, please inform him that I wish to speak with him. I want to see who he'll follow: a damn Soul Reaper or the one who will restore the Luisenbarn Dynasty."

_**100 Years Before Aizen's Fall**_

_**Event: Mordrath's Rebellion**_

It had taken decades for Mordrath's plan to reach the point he wanted it to. If he succeeded in any part of his plans, then it would hinder Aizen's own plans. For him that would be a good beginning. However, if everything fell into place, then the rule of Hueco Mundo would be his.

He walked down to the dungeon cell where Baraggan was being held captive. He would free his brother from his prison and then he would make sure that Baraggan met with a fatal accident. No one would stand in his way. He would ascend to the Throne that he found himself desiring in his time as an exile. He would completely destroy Houses Tuma and Leonisra along with House Starrk if the Starrks proved to be difficult to manage. Having to play the role of Segunda had been difficult and there were times when he thought that Aizen was trying to push him into revealing his Resurrección, Siegfried, but each time he was able to control the urge. Success and failure was determined by how much one knew about the enemy and it was also determined by who had the resources.

Above, he could hear the sounds of Gillians and Hollows attacking each other. The Rebellion against Aizen had begun, but he knew that it could end in failure. Not all of the Arrancars would side with him and he knew that much and he wasn't counting on an automatic. This would be the first stage in a much larger plot for him. The first stage: steal Hogyoku technology and sneak Tarran Granz out so that he could work in developing the technology into superior weaponry. The second stage: kill Baraggan Luisenbarn and take the Crown for himself. The third stage: return to the Western Wastes and build an even greater army that would follow him. The final stage: return to Hueco Mundo like a storm, destroying anything and everyone that stood in his way.

The ground began to shake as he made his way forward. The spikes in Reiatsu increased as more Arrancars went into their Resurreccións. That was good. It would mean that he could hide his if he had to release more Reiatsu than what he was already releasing.

"HALT!"

He stopped and turned. A woman with long, flowing turquoise hair stood behind him, her sword drawn. Her hazel eyes glared at him.

"What are you doing here, girl? This doesn't concern you."

"I'm here to apprehend you and face Lord Aizen's justice," Nelliel Tu Odelschwank said.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Mordrath asked as he gripped his spear. He smirked and shook his head. "You're not worth my time."

"Your forces are already retreating. Nnoitora Gilga's forces were victorious in their struggle at the Five Towers."

_What? That's impossible. They can't be retreating now. It's too soon._

"I see. Well then, I guess I better get going myself," he said and shot a cero into the ceiling.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Nel shouted and charged just as Mordrath leapt up and began climbing towards the false sky above.

Nel leapt up after him and began to climb as well. Above, the noise of battle continued along with the destruction of some of the palaces and inner outposts. Mordrath emerged and looked around him. He snarled as he saw a group of Arrancars being led by Skullak rushing into the rebel lines that were starting to collapse.

"Damn you," he snarled.

He began to rush away from the growing carnage. High above, parts of the dome that was still being constructed began to fall. Large pieces of Aizen's false sky fell into the sands, creating huge craters as they crashed into the levels below. He saw palaces falling into ruin and large mushrooms of fire bursting into the blend of day and night sky above. The Five Towers that marked the most sacred grove in all of Hueco Mundo, the Huntress's Grove, still pointed high into the sky.

The roar of Hollows and un-evolved Menos filled the sky with the sounds of dying. Runoganga and his twin sand brother, both created by Saracc Chelute and now under Aizen's command were making quick work of those rebels that were unable to Sonído away fast enough.

Mordrath rushed to one of the gaping holes in the walls. He felt Nel's spiritual pressure behind him.

_Damn you bitch,_ he thought. _Don't waste my time trying to fight me. You'll only lose._

He began to climb up the hill of sand and rubble that led to the gap and turned. He raised his spear in time to block Nel's attack.

"YOU DARE RAISE YOUR HAND AGAINST ME!" he roared.

"You will not escape, Mordrath. Lord Aizen will see to it that you are not killed. However, you will be stripped of all rank and…"

"FUCK AIZEN! FUCK BARAGGAN! I AM THE TRUE EMPEROR OF HUECO MUNDO!"

"You are nothing," Nel said.

Mordrath felt rage boil up inside him.

_How dare you call me 'nothing'?_

"SLUT! AIZEN'S WHORE!" he shouted and thrust his spear at her. "TORMENTA!"

Nel felt her whole body being lifted by a strong wind and she was sent flying back. Her sword flew from her hand and landed in the sand. She tried to get up and saw Mordrath standing over her.

"You're not worth my time," he snarled. "But make no mistake, when I claim what is rightfully mine, you will regret your words and actions this day. And I will take pleasure watching you squirm, traitor."

Mordrath turned and hurried away. He hoped that the Arrancars who remained in Las Noches would think that his rebellion had failed, and in some ways it did. He hadn't retrieved the Crown or killed Baraggan. However, his rebellion succeeded in making Aizen to lose all of the research and advances that were done when it came to the Hogyoku and it set him back by quite a few years. In that regard, Mordrath's rebellion succeeded and set in motion Aizen's plan to retrieve the Hogyoku that Kisuke Urahara made only the previous year.

_**Aizen's Fall**_

_**Event: The Battle at the Fake Karakura Town**_

They all felt it.

First Baraggan became nothing more than dust in the wind, as Mordrath hoped he would. Then Aizen was taken captive by the Soul Reapers he betrayed. In the Western Wastes, Mordrath watched as his forces crushed one of the many tribes of the Exiled who tried to halt in progression in collecting all of the tribes into his army.

As the forces of his opponent scattered, he stood up and looked east. In the distance he could barely make out the top of the Tower of Joy, one of the three towers that stood guard over the passes. Far beyond was Las Noches. He put a hand on the makeshift throne where he kept his spear.

"Soon," he whispered. "Soon, I'll be ready."

He turned to look at the massive army that was behind him and smiled. They were all his to command. Amongst the forces were the large cannons with heads shaped like snarling dragons, eager for battle. Those cannons were his secret weapon. Each one would cause the force from a Bala to become the equivalent of a large bomb in the World of the Living.

He focused his attention on the road ahead. He knew that there would be those who would stand in his way and he would crush them all.

He watched as his personal banner showing a crimson dragon with a gold crown around its neck and clutching a skull and a crescent moon on a white field fluttered in the winds that were shifting south. He picked up a handful of sand from the ground and released it into the wind. He smiled.

"Fear my wrath," he whispered. "Fear my envy."

_The cities shall burn_

_The widows shall weep_

_But I shall laugh_

_As I crush the world_

**End of "Espada of Envy"**

**Mordrath Luisenbarn Profile**

_**Date of Birth:**_** November 1**

_**Sign: **_**Scorpio**

_**Blood Type:**_** B **

_**Height:**_** 6' 4"**

_**Weight:**_** 180 lbs**

_**Hair Color:**_** blonde**

_**Eye Color:**_** green**

_**Mask Fragment:**_** bone band around his head with fangs protruding down on either side of his eyes**

_**Hollow Hole Location:**_** center of chest**

_**Rank: **_**First Generation- Second Espada (Currently in Exile and styling himself as The Dragon Emperor)**

_**Tattoo Placement:**_** inner left wrist**

_**Resurrección Command:**_** Bleed, Siegfried**

_**Themes:**_** "Curse My Name" and "Road of No Release" by Blind Guardian**

_**Personality:**_** ambitious, loathes anyone who gains more authoritative power than him, delights in his rivals' miseries and destruction, able to be patient while plotting his adversaries' ruin, ruthless and extremely violent to those he finds worthy enough to handle personally, vain, among the most intelligent Arrancars, holds onto grudges, can be merciful to opponents who display any qualities that he could use to his advantage, extremely selfish**

_**Likes:**_** power, Chess, the writings of Machiavelli (has a leather-bound copy of **_**The Prince**_** that he took from the World of the Living), thinking of slow and cruel ways to put his adversaries to death**

_**Dislikes:**_** anyone who proves to be his better, stupidity, not being able to savor the moment he kills an adversary, having to kill someone he doesn't view of being worthy for him to kill**

**A.N.: This story is a tie-in to "Blood on the Sand" and concerns part of the past of one of the major players in that much longer story. More about Mordrath's past will be explored in upcoming chapters in "Blood on the Sand", but this one was to give the readers a basic introduction to Mordrath Luisenbarn.**

**The characters of Skullak, Jango, and Leda Tuma are copyrighted to darkmachines and were used with his permission.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**


End file.
